recompesa
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Satoru le hace falta reencontrarse con alguien para sentirse completo. Drabble para el reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 12: Lágrima y Día 18: Olvido
1. Capítulo 1: día 12 Lagrima

**Nota:** Bueno es un reto para los que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). No, la verdad es que me resulta más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es una lista oficial de Facebook: _**Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms.**_ Según se dice una palabra por cada palabra de la lista. Usaré una para cada fandom.

primera vez que escribo para Boku dake ga inai machi

la segunda parte viene con otro día

* * *

 **Día 12: Lágrima**

 **Parte I**

Satoru finalmente tiene las riendas de su propia vida. Tardo en hacerlo pero por fin la recuperación.

Había recuperado casi sus años, había tenido una mejor vida como mangaka. Era un héroe anónimo por encerrar a Yashiro, un asesino serial y pedófilo. Para eso, tengo que regresar al pasado en su forma infantil para salvar a su amiga Kayo, a su madre en el futuro ya Airi.

Oh, cierto.

Su vida no está completa porque el aire volvió a despertar del coma.

Sacrificios…

Siempre que regresemos con el efecto mariposa para salvar el día, terminamos lesionado. Pensó que el coma era su sacrificio pero la presencia vacía que dejo la joven chica le afecta.

Y es que Airi, fue la única vez que creé en su inocencia cuando en otra línea de tiempo era sospechoso de asesinato. Ella no ha visto nada de su lado.

Satoru, lo sabía, en esta línea de tiempo solo se ve una vez en el hospital pero ella no lo sabe tanto como él sí.

Ahora él está dando un paseo para el descanso del trabajo, se anuncia el estreno de su mangaka en el mundo del anime y más para celebrar el sentimiento por el que está distraído.

Caminó.

Caminó hasta donde están sus pies.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al mismo puente.

Torció su boca por el mal sabor que le dejo el recuerdo.

Luego sonrió al recordar a la chica cuando en la nueva línea del tiempo le compartió su sueño. Esperaba que donde ella estuviera, su sueño se haya cumplido.

Y en su honor, hizo un cuadro con sus dedos pulgares e índices de ambas manos captando su alrededor en una cámara imaginaria o como ella diría "la cámara de su corazón". En ese mismo momento, algo le capto su atención.

Creyó ver una mariposa parecida a las del efecto, la siguió con la vista en su falsa cámara hasta que desapareció con el flash de una cámara real que se veía a lo lejos.

El dueño de aquella luz, venía corriendo.

Le habló.

La voz era familiar.

No quería ilusionarse.

La persona se quitó su gorra para la nieve, mostrando una cabellera castaña, larga y bella. Una sonrisa brillante a pesar de que la nieve le cubría.

Satoru la reconoció.

Era Airi.

Satoru no podía creerlo.

Luego de tanto tiempo, ella estaba frente a él.

No puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra solo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Su corazón se llenó de calor a todo su cuerpo que estaba cubierto de frío por la nieve. Podía sentir como se derritía frente a ella.

Por su parte, no se podría entender por qué chico se derramó una lagrima por otras.

Ella no entendió el joven, sino que no podía llegar a hacerlo.

Ya que por alguna razón, esas lagrimas de un sentimiento cálido.


	2. Chapter 2: Día 18 Olvido

**Día 18: Olvido**

 **Parte II**

Tras reencontrarse con Airi, Satoru comenzó a frecuentarle. No había cambiado salvo en la edad y ahora era fotógrafa. Ella decidió aceptarlo, porque en el fondo sentía que podía confiarle hasta su vida.

Pronto esos encuentros casuales de amistad evolucionaron a citas.

Satoru recordó que en su primera línea de tiempo mencionó que Airi era muy joven para relacionarse con él. Ahora, ella a sus dieciochos con un vestido rosa, llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja mientras bebía un jugo lo miraba con curiosidad ante su mirada persistente en su persona.

El negó con una dulce sonrisa.

Satoru dejó a Airi en su hogar. Recordó como el fuego consumió su vivienda con ella adentro pero de pronto lo vio borroso. No le dio importancia, pensó que era el cansancio.

Pero pronto vio que esos recuerdos de su línea de tiempo anterior comenzaban a verse así. Se dio cuenta que era normal, ya que en esta nueva vida eso nunca paso…

Pero…

¿Airi?

Sí los recuerdos con ella se desvanecen…

¿También desaparecerán sus sentimientos?

Sin pensarlo, abandonó su hogar tomando su teléfono llamando a Airi en el camino para citarla bajo el mismo puente donde se vieron por última vez y donde se reencontraron.

Cuando ella llegó, encontró a Satoru sentado en el piso con el rostro enterrado entre las rodillas. Fue cuando ella lo habló que él levanto sus ojos con miedo. Se puso de pie para abrazarla.

Ella no entendía que pasaba por lo que pidió una explicación.

–Sé que no me vas a creer -comenzó a relatar sobre la otra línea de tiempo- sé que debo olvidar todo pero –la sostuvo de los brazos apretándolos, con lágrimas en los ojos desfigurando su rostro por el llanto, la preocupación y el miedo- no quiero olvidar nada de ti. No quiero que mis sentimientos se esfumen.

Airi lo aparto de una bofetada dejándolo estupefacto. Satoru comprendió que ella no le creía.

–¡Te equivocas! -le gritó- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Sí realmente es cierto, sabrías que nunca dejaría de creerte ni de amar!

Eso era verdad.

Airi le cree, le ama.

–Haz pasado por cosas terribles -ella lo tomó de los hombros- y para avanzar en esta nueva vida debes dejar el pasado ir. No importa sí con ello me olvidas -sonrió-. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos una nueva vida para crear nuevos recuerdos.

–Airi… -Satoru no sabía que decir.

–Deja tu pasado en el olvido y enfócate en el presente, en tus amigos y en tu madre que viven gracias a ti, en las víctimas a las que les hiciste justicia, en tus proyectos y en mí. -Realmente Airi sabía cómo animarlo-.

Satoru nuevamente le sonrió antes de abrazarla y sonrojarla.

Ella tenía razón.

Es mejor que todo quede en el olvido y que se enfoque en sus nuevos recuerdos.


End file.
